Clamps for attaching devices to work surfaces such as desks and table tops are often used in the work place and at home. For example, a clamp having a threaded bolt has been used for connecting the base of an articulated lighting fixture to a desk. The bolt passes through a plate that is threaded through an orifice in the top side of the base; when the bolt is tightened, it applies force on each surface of the desk, holding the lighting fixture to the desk. A user may thus secure the fixture to a particular position on the desk to illuminate a desired portion of the desk. Also, the threaded bolt is sufficiently long to enable the user to clamp the fixture to different work surfaces having a fairly wide range of thicknesses.
There are several drawbacks to using a clamp with a threaded bolt to connect a device to a work surface. First, the threaded bolt is typically located under the work surface in a position that is not readily visible. Second, unless the user is relatively strong, a tool may be required to properly tighten the bolt. Sometimes, a "T-shaped" handle is provided on the head of the bolt, but the handle can interfere with leg movement under the desk or work surface. Moreover, since it is relatively inconvenient for the user to connect/disconnect the clamp to the work surface, the user is less likely to reposition the device on a regular basis, even though it might otherwise be desirable to do so.
The computer game industry has developed various types of clamps to hold input devices, such as steering wheel assemblies, in place on work surfaces. Clamps are desirable to stabilize the input devices so that they do not move when subjected to vigorous game play. However, none of the previously available clamps has provided a strong and stable connection, a low engagement effort, a low cost, complete release from the work surface when disengaged, and a simple adjustment that accommodates a substantial range of thicknesses and non-planar work surfaces. Thus, there is a need for a simple, low cost, adjustable clamp that provides these features.